


a person, not a place.

by nebula5



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula5/pseuds/nebula5
Summary: Grey Worm tries to remember the Summer Islands, but there is nothing. When he closes his eyes to think there is no family, no village, no land he can imagine or picture. Missandei had told him of the island of Naath. Of white beaches and trees stretching up and up towards the sky.What good is a home he does not know?





	a person, not a place.

 

 

**_Essos_ **

 

“Home,” Missandei says.

This new word is awkward and thick on Grey Worm’s tongue.

“The tents?” He nods toward where the Unsullied rest for the night.

“More than that,” she says. “It can be village, a whole island. A group of people. A place that is important to you.”

Important. The Unsullied are important to him, he is their leader.

“Here is my home. The camp of the Unsullied.”

Missandei smiles, but it is faint. Maybe he has not understood her. But she says, “Yes, it is.”

 

...

 

Grey Worm tries to remember the Summer Islands, but there is nothing. When he closes his eyes to think there is no family, no village, no land he can imagine or picture. Missandei had told him of the island of Naath. Of white beaches and trees stretching up and up towards the sky.

What good is a home he does not know?

 

 

 

**_Winterfell_ **

 

They do not speak of Naath, or the Summer Islands, for a very, very long time. But on the cold, bleak grounds of Winterfell, so far from where their journey had started, she tells him she wants to go back.

“Then I will take you there,” Grey Worm says. It is a promise.

 

...

 

 _Alive, alive, alive,_ is all Missandei can think. Relief rushes through her, and she kisses him desperately, pulling at his bloodied clothes to bring him closer and closer still. Grey Worm trembles under her hands, proof that he is real and here, and Missandei thanks every god she can for keeping him safe.

 

...

 

In the quiet of her room he asks her about the island. Perhaps it is foolish to hope and plan for something so far away, but the high of surviving makes him reckless. Grey Worm can’t help himself. He rarely can, when it comes to Missandei.

“Will you show me your home?” He asks.

Missandei shifts towards him in the bed, her nose brushing his. It is so warm here, with her.

“Yes,” she says, “of course.”

It is a shy, tentative thing, but Grey Worm can hear the happiness in her voice.

 

 

 

**_King’s Landing_ **

 

It is the Stark girl that saves her, the small one.

There had been a surprised grunt from outside her cell, the splash of blood, a thump, another. And then a Lannister soldier had unlocked the cell door, reaching towards her with hand outstretched. Missandei was debating attacking or running, when the soldier reached up and pulled off his face.

“Come,” Arya Stark said, and this time Missandei took her hand. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

 

...

 

In the end, their Queen dies.

Grey Worm is angry and lost and so very, very tired. All this death and sacrifice, and in the end for what? His Queen had taken her throne, and paid for it with her life.

When he finds Missandei she is sitting rigidly on the edge of a stool, hands twisted together and eyes red-rimmed and wet. She looks as bad as he feels. He kneels at her feet and covers her hands with his own.

“There is nothing left for us here,” she says, and he knows it.

The people of Westeros fear the Unsullied, and the great lords and ladies distrust him, wary of his every move. Without Daenerys, the Unsullied, the Dothraki, Missandei, himself: they have no place in this foreign land, no claim. They never will.

“Let me take you to your home.”

Missandei nods, and falls into his arms. He holds her close, wipes the tears from her face as gently as he can. He will follow her, wherever she takes him.

 

...

 

On the ship, with Westeros fading fast in the distance, Missandei comes to stand at Grey Worm’s side. This time, he reaches for her hand first.

Missandei suspects this is why Jon Snow lives. His life in thanks for hers. Grey Worm does not speak of it.

 

 

 

 

**_Naath_ **

 

Naath is a paradise. Grey Worm and the Unsullied are awed by the clear waters and the white sand that stretches far, far into the distance. Missandei falls to her knees in the bay, and for the first time in what feels like an age, she smiles.

 

…

 

The Unsullied’s reputation as Naath’s protectors spreads far and wide in no time at all. They make quick work of the slavers, fighting them off at every opportunity. The pillaging ships come sparsely, until one day, they cease to appear at all.

Grey Worm’s men take to the island over time: befriending the people, moving from tents and camps into villages and huts. Some of them sail for lost homes, back to Essos or the islands beyond. Some seek out battle still, all they have ever known, and leave for mercenary work and fighting pits.

Grey Worm understands. His hand itches for a spear more often than not, and he finds himself reaching for his side where a dagger was once sheathed. He flexes his fingers, tries to imagine them doing something else instead, something peaceful.

 

…

 

Missandei is knee deep in the water, her long blue dress gathered up around her thighs to keep it dry. The waves carry her laughter across the beach to where Grey Worm sits, watching her. It is good to see her happy like this, good to see her safe. He is still getting used to the feel of thin shirts instead of leather armour, but he curls his toes in the white sand and he tries, for her.

She turns and waves her arms, beckoning him to her, and he obeys.

The water is warm as he wades through it, and when Grey Worm catches her in his arms she laughs and runs her damp hands over his shoulders. At her touch, he wonders if it is possible to be feverish, in a good way. This is always how she makes him feel.  

“Hello," Missandei says, a little breathless. She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Grey Worm tastes salt. When she pulls away she is smiling. It reaches all the way to her eyes, where they crinkle at the corners. Missandei smiles often now, so freely, and it still makes his chest ache like the first time.

She rests her head against his shoulder, and Grey Worm thinks he understands now.

“Home,” he says.

She places another kiss at his throat, feather-soft. He can feel her smiling against his skin.

“Home?”

“I am home.”

Saying it out loud makes it feel real, final, but he has thought it for a long time. Missandei is his home, she always has been.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even watch this show anymore but u bet ur ass im going to ignore canon because if any couple deserved to survive it was these two
> 
> miss me with that dark and gritty no happy endings shit


End file.
